New Kids
by VeggieBoysPride
Summary: In This story , Gohan and Vegeta are brothers Chi-Chi is their mother and bardock is their father. Once Their Mother Announces They are going to be attending BlackStarHigh poor gohan life starts to go down hill when vegeta does everything in his power to make he school days hell until He meets a Raven-Haired girl who changes him completely. (In Need Of Beta Reading) VeggieBoysPride
1. Prolouge

_( I NEED A BETA READER , CONTACT ME!)_  
_Me : I OWN ALL THE DBZ WORLD AND MOVIES HAH AHA!_  
_Vegeta : WHAT !? NO PUNY HUMAN WILL EVER OWN ME NOT EVEN THAT BLASTED JAPPANESE MAN I KILLED! I AM VEGETA PRINCE OF ALL SAYIJNS AND I OWN MYSELF_  
_Gohan : Oh Calm down vegeta she obviously likes us come on , just think about it *Smiles*_  
_Vegeta : SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT!_  
_Me : Wow , well gohan you can do the honors_  
_Gohan : This Crazy Teenager doesn't own us (but she wishes she did) Bye!_

Prologue~

In a alternate universe ( ) Chi - Chi and Bardock Son were raised on Earth together , By Grandpa Gohan(GG) . Both the only survivors of the SAYJIN race have spent all their lives living next door to each other (Chi - Chi lived with the Ox King and Bardock with GG ) at the age of sixteen they started dating each other , Then at the age of twenty seven Bardock proposed to Chi - Chi she agreed. At the age of twenty eight she gave birth to a powerful little boy , then at the age of twenty nine she gave birth to another boy.  
This Is Where Our Story Begins..  
Seventeen Years Later.


	2. A Note To You Readers

_I Will Have The First Chapter Up , No Later Than Monday January 27 , 2014_

_I Am In Need Of A Beta Reader!_

_Contact Me_

_~ VeggieBoysPride_


	3. High School with Vegeta , Why Me

_Vegeta : This Blasted Woman Dosent Own Me Or The Brat_  
_Me: Lalalalalalalalala *Runs Around*_  
_Gohan : *Trips Her*_  
_Me: Ahhhh!_  
_Vegeta: Hahahaha! Oh Man Nice Brat , Nice_  
_Me: Big Bang Attack! *Shoots Gohan*Smirks*_  
_Vegeta: Alright Get On With The Words , Idiot_  
_Me: Fine Veggie_

~ Chapter One

"GOHAANN! WAKE UP YOUR BROTHER!" his mom yelled while making breakfast , he knew the reason for his mom telling him to wake up vegeta sadly because his brother isn't a morning person.

_*Dende please don't let him kill me*_

"Vegeta , please wake up" I said tiptoeing to his bed I pushed him off the bed and ran back to my room.

_*Please Dende Not Today*_ I Heard a Thump and a curse

"Brat Your Dead!" as soon as I heard that I ran for my life to the only one that could stop Vegeta , My Mother but stopped dead in my tracks when i saw he was blocking the stairs.

"Vegeta In So Sor-" I was silenced by a punch to the gut I fell to the ground

_*Come'on Dende You Prick!*_

_*Sorry Gohan , Kami's Orders Hah*_

He crouched down with a heavy scowl on his face " your lucky im in a good mood , or you'd be dead BRAT " he growled the last word , all i could do was tremble and nod , I thought of the one person who could hurt him and smiled

" Im telling Dad " as soon as I said the words he paled thinking of all the ways our father might kill him I pushed him off and ran to my mom and dad's room.

" DAD! " I yelled while banging on his door eight knocks later the door flew open and reveled a tall bare chested man he scowled just like vegeta

" What do you want gohan ? " he asked sighing and crossing his arms over his chest "Um...Well... "

" MomtoldmetowakeupvegetasoIpushedhimoffthebedhecursedandpunchedmeinthegut " I said scared of the bigger copy of my evil ass brother.

*Oh man , I hope he lets vegeta have it *

he looks toward the stairs then says " Gohan , Vegeta downstairs " he says while walking downstairs doing as I was told I got to the table looking at the big feast we call an everyday meal my mother grabbed her plate and said " Dig in boys " while smiling.

~ After They Eat ~

" Boys me and you father want to talk to you about something " she said smiling I frowned vegeta scowled even deeper he was the first one to speak.

" Its not another brat is it , weakling over here is already a disappointment " he said grinning my father spoke this time

" No its not another CHILD vegeta , tell them Chi " he said grinning and looking at us

" Well..Um...Boys , Your going to high school " she said staring at Bardock i spoke first

" What ?! no mom please no ! " I said looking at vegeta who now had a smirk on his face I knew what her was thinking , 101 ways to embarrass your brother .

" Now I don't have to listen to anybody for 9hours , great " he said smirking even heavier

" You have to listen to your teachers vegeta " I said in a disapproving tone while smiling , he smiled back for the first time and said

" No , No I Don't " then he got up and headed for the stairs

I was left shocked at his words

_*This is going to be a long year , fuck you Dende*_


	4. Four Reviews In 1 Day Wow!

Thanks To My Two Recent Reviewers!

_ambvlnt - much detail, much writing, very quality...wow_

_ Guest - I like it so far can u contiune please hope to hear more_

* * *

_Thanks Guys! _

_There Will Be An Update No Later Than 1/28/2014_

_I will Keep You Posted Through out The Chapters_

_- VeggieBoysPride_


	5. Insanity And A Mother

Gohan: Why you do that for *Holds head*

Me:Next time don't trip me up *Smirks*

Vegeta: Get On with the story , Idiots! *Walks Off*

Me: Here You Go Guys! *Follows Him*

* * *

Previously on chapter one

Well..Um...Boys , Your going to high school " she said staring at Bardock I spoke first

" What ?! no mom please no ! " I said looking at vegeta who now had a smirk on his face I knew what her was thinking , 101 ways to embarrass your brother .

" Now I don't have to listen to anybody for 9hours , great " he said smirking even heavier

" You have to listen to your teachers vegeta " I said in a disapproving tone while smiling , he smiled back for the first time and said

" No , No I Don't " then he got up and headed for the stairs

I was left shocked at his words

*This is going to be a long year , Fuck You Dende*

* * *

~ Chapter Two

I sat there shocked at what vegeta said I was snapped out of my train of thought by a " Gohan , are you alright? " I turned to see my mother standing there waving her hand around my face trying to get me out of lala land

" Oh my Kami , What have you done " i said looking at my mother like she had all forums of insanity on her face then she turned to me and said

" It'll be fun gohan , trust me " she said smiling then she walked up stairs to talk to TheAllmightyPrince Of Five People , why must Dende my pest of a best friend/ Watcher of earth do this to me .

* Your still my best friend ... but its fun to mess with you *

I could still hear his laughfter in my head

* * *

sorry guys!

I just was soo busy and had a heck of alot writers block xD

Love Ya

I know this chapter is only a 100+ words third chapter is when they start high school

I'LL BE 14 IN A FEW WEEKS , BIRTHDAY REVIEWS!

* * *

Vegeta: What the hell is this chapter about

Me: NOT YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta: WHY YOU!?

Me: I Have cookies!

Vegeta: !? Wait you do? Give me those!

Me: Never Ever My Love!

* * *

SORRY Im Just a RETARDED FAN GIRL

~VeggieBoysPride


End file.
